dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Sauroposeidon
Sauroposeidon= Information In real life, Sauroposeidon (Poseidon-lizard, after the god of the sea and earthquakes in Greek mythology) was a large sauropod dinosaur, growing to 26 meters in length. It lived during the Early Cretaceous 120 MYA in the Cloverly Formation and Twin Mountain Formation, USA. Very few predators challenged it, with the only predator known to hunt it being Acrocanthosaurus. The dubious species Paluxysaurus is the state dinosaur/fossil of Texas, though recent studies show it might have been a small Sauroposeidon. In the game, due to its similar attack cooldown to Barosaurus, it is on par with the terror duo. Appearance The Sauroposeidon is red with a tan underbelly sauropod dinosaur, that has gray spikes on its neck and back. It is currently the third tallest dinosaur, the tallest being Breviparopus. |-|Classic= The ' Classic Sauroposeidon' is fully purple except for its cyan underbelly, front neck and spines protruding from the back of its head to halfway down its neck. Due to its appearance, it is also called 'Barney' by many players. The classic Sauroposeidon looks very similar to the Classic Brachiosaurus. Trivia * Classic Sauroposeidon was once the largest dinosaur in the game, before titans like Barosaurus and Breviparopus were added. |-|Kaiju= Aerial: 22 / 30 |juvenile_speed = Ground: 12 / 15 Aerial: 18 / 24 |adult_speed = Ground: 10 / 12 Aerial: 15 / 20 |defense = 15 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |growth = 2.5 |description = A Japanese kaiju called Keizer Ghidorah that appears in the Japanese Godzilla Franchise. |height = 59 |length = 112 |weight = 110,000 |date = Summer of 2015 |made_by = servez_2build }} The Kaiju Sauroposeidon, Dragon, Hydra or Keizer Ghidorah. Appearance It has three heads, two tails and a pair of wings. Almost its entire body is gold except for its black wings, dorsal crest, underbelly, and claws on its front legs. It has gray claws on its hind legs and a single dark blue finger in each of its wings. Part of both tails is orange and the tip of its tail has 6 spikes. Each head has red eyes, black eyelids, sharp gray teeth, and thin gray plates on the back of each its necks. It is one of the only flying herbivores. It is also the most powerful flying creature stats-wise. Trivia * This Kaiju skin is based off Keizer Ghidorah from the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. * This kaiju represents the kaiju from the original game Attack on Kaiju (AOK), Kokkaku Hidora. * This skin was re-released for during the 2017 Black Friday, at the cost of DNA. |-|Early Winter Frost= “These Sauroposeidon have white skin, the reason for this is to blend in with the white trees and snow during winter. The blue areas on certain areas of the body shelter essential nutrients that are scarce in the winter weather. The front two legs have claws for walking safely on ice and digging in the snow. Spikes on the back aid in keeping the body warm. They are diurnal and very emotional creatures, hence the sad look of their eyes. Parents always protect their young no matter what.” Appearance Just like said in the description, it is given the appearance of snow, as it is textured so and has a completely white body except for dark blue underbelly, light blue talons, dark and light blue patterns on the sides of its body, and some tipped and colored bits of dark and light blue around the tips of its antlers, eyes, front of its head, and tail. It has white thin spines on its back, neck, and the tip of its tail, and antlers. It has dark blue nostrils and mouth. |-|Golden= Information A shiny Golden Sauroposeidon which is obtainable for at random chance from the Golden Egg on the Trade Lobby. Appearance Just like all golden skins, the Sauroposeidon is golden in color and has a slight shine to it. It has the same model and animations as the normal Sauroposeidon. Trivia * This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. * This skin has a 3.333% random chance of hatching. It is one of the three most uncommon to obtain from the Golden Egg. |-|Plush= Information The Sauroposeidon Plush is a small Sauroposeidon with ‘plush-like’ features. It is obtainable for from a Plush Egg on the Trading Center. Like all plushies it “bleeds” stuffing instead of blood. Appearance It is simply a simplified version of the Sauroposeidon. It is very large for a plush. It is pale red in color, with a paler underbelly with large black eyes and tiny gray spines on its neck and tail. Trivia * This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. * This skin has a 4-5% random chance of hatching. * Currently, its one of the largest plush skins. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Aerial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Creatures Category:Macronarian Category:Saurischians